All Of Me
by Queen Mercury
Summary: Placed back in 1864,Katherine appears in Mystic Falls seeing the famous Salvatore family. Elena Gilbert is in made marriage with Stefan Salvatore & suddenly she seems to be showing interest in Katherine.When hunters come for Katherine,she compells Elena to forget about her but when she becomes a vampire she remembers Katherine again, trying to find her once more,no matter what.


**AN: **i got this idea when i was just watching some kelena videos on youtube but like this is my first fanfiction that is going to last; considering that i already planned a lot & i have really much time because of the summer break. c:  
this is an au story placed back in 1864 where Katherine came to Mystic Falls & she met the wife of Stefan Salvatore aka Elena Gilbert & fell for her.

* * *

" Welcome to Mystic Falls, miss Pierce. " Added the man as he held the hand of the lady, letting her to gently get out of the "car" along with the **Bennett** ancestor at the behind. A small _fake_ smile appeared on the face of the olive skinned woman. She was **so** beautiful, and with all that she already looked like his _wife_; just a little more mature **&** made up. Every smile she was sending him made the young man to tremble a little without even feeling **guilt** of marriage that he was _already_ into. He did **not** really love his wife**;** it was more aranged than they actually wanted it so he did **not** bother to not look at the other females at their mansion. But she could see it**;** he was desperate for female attention**;** he was desperate for passion as it seemed that his wife did not give him enough. Anyway it did not seem like a problem she would look out to. Letting his hand as she finally could take a good look at the Salvatore mansion a small **giggle** escaped her lips which made his body to tremble again.  
" Thank you, mister Salvatore. I need to admit that this is one beautiful property you own. " At least she was trying to be polite when she spoke leaving the man with the genuine smile on his face.  
" Do you wanna take a walk around or ?" The man spoke s_oftly_ ,expecting a **positive** answer.  
" I would r**ather** you just show me the way to the room. The ride was kind of exhausting **&** i am a little not in mood. But consider my free will to take a walk t**omorrow?** " She tried all ways to avoid the walk considering she was not tired but just in the bad mood to walk around with some pathetic man only waiting to get her. He just nodded without any words**;** he only took her small hand in his & pointed to the front door of the mansion.  
" Shall we then? "

* * *

" Elena! Miss Pierce just arrived! "  
The voice was loud **&** in hurry which made the girl to close the door. She looked in the mirror taking a brush **&** crossing her hair _few_ times, putting the lip blossom as the voice became l**ouder**.  
" Elena! Where have you been?! She is here! "  
" _Do not worry_, Miss Salvatore, i **heard** you. " _And i think that the whole world heard you already. _But she needed to show respect to the mother of her husband. With her following she left the room closing the door c**arefully** behind the woman. Letting her view escape the woman while she talked, Elena got lost looking at her husband in front with the girl behind him. If only she could take a better look. All people in town were talking about miss Pierce being a really attractive young woman. Most older women were scared for their men getting away with the **"devil"** they called her**;** but seemed that no men ever did. Closing her eyes **&** breathing once more before stepping into the room **&** getting near to Stefan **&** the female, Elena r_elaxed_.  
" This is my wife, Elena _Salvatore_. " _Salvatore._ _Please_. If it was not aranged Elena would never get in any contact with any of them, their family was rather to be ignored. But then she took the look at the woman. God **;**was she beautiful. Her olive skin,slightly shaped by some kind of a satisfied smirk was shining at the light, her hair was being long **&** curly. Really curly. They looked alike**;** **a lot**. But she needed to stop starring **&** to focus on the speech.  
" It is a pleasure of meeting you, miss Pierce. " She said as she tried to look all normal without scanning the face of the woman getting every line of it; perfectly.  
" **Please, **call me Katherine. " The other woman said as she took Elena's hand **&** placed a gentle kiss at it without even thinking about how _manish_ that was. Seeing that the other just nodded, she went to her room leaving all the people confused, **much** Elena herself.

* * *

_" Miss Pierce is rather beautiful woman. She will stay in Mystic Falls for a while ,here with us. I hope that you girls will get along considering that she is the only female now making you company if we leave me out. But i need to tell you this; she is quite beautiful. Her laugh is a melody that gets all men under her control. Her curls are the magnet for all males in this town & she is also really seductive & selfish, be aware. Keep Stefan close if you want to keep him, dear,because that devil will steal him from you & he will run away with her without even thinking about it, you will be alone then. You know what that means,Elena? You will go back to your old house where no one wants you. You will be the shame to your family, the stupid whore that he just threw away. You will be there just to bother them now that you are wasted. You need to get rid of that woman before we all get in trouble do you hear me? I heard a lot of stories including the one of Lockwood family. I heard how Tyler's uncle, Mason, he just went away with that woman without even thinking about his family. I will not let her do that to my sons & you will help me. You will help me keep my sons, understood?  
__**Get rid of that woman sooner the better. **_"

She could not stay asleep thinking about getting rid of Katherine when she finally has her chance. She finally had the chance of having someone that was actually caring about her; or showing any attraction.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was in the room with miss Salvatore having a good breakfast,when Katherine showed with her usual giggle having a seat in front of Elena's giving her a small smile **; **which made Elena to look down **& **mix the food with the fork only standing on that plate. Stefan also gave a laugh which made the younger woman to only roll her eyes secretly so no one noticed, especially **not** Claudia.  
Katherine only ate her food silently skipping meat in her plate putting it on one other side.  
" Is something **wrong** with the meat, miss Pierce? " Asked the mother as she almost spitted at Katherine's face.  
" No, miss. I just do not eat meat when it is mixed like this.I am rather eating the vegetables **&** the soup. " She was still polite even she noticed that miss Salvatore did not respect her that much unlike mister Salvatore who was really kind just like both of his sons **&** of course Stefan's beautiful wife**;** Elena.  
" Can you give me some salt? " Katherine added as she turned to face the girl in front. Elena froze** &** gave her a confused look. _Was she flirting? _Did she really want her to give her salt even when the meal was really in the place when it came to the bottle of the salt she gave it slowly letting her hand touch the hand of the look alike. Her body trembled like a wood. Holy Christ she was not supposed to be feeling like that, especially not toward a **woman.**She needed to feel that towards her husband **&** no one responded by her tumb slowly stroking Elena's middle finger as she took the salt.  
" I am sorry, i think i just **lost** my apetite." Elena spoke as she left the table, slowly running to get out of the house. She needed fresh air considering how aroused she was by Katherine stroking his middle finger without even blinking only giving some short smiles that were turning to giggles in seconds.

* * *

Breathing the fresh air, she could hear the steps only some minutes after she went outside. It was the sound of medium heels kicking the ground which made Elena to tremble again,remembering the feeling from the breakfast.  
Then the voice broke the silence.  
" Are you feeling better after leaving the meal? "A sentence followed by the giggle. The woman sat next to Elena not actually botherine to ask if she could take the seat.  
" I guess i am feeling a lot better now, miss. " _A lie_. Once more she lied to her.  
" **Katherine**. "  
" Sorry, mi - - - _Katherine_. " Then even Elena smiled as she turned to face the woman next to her.  
" Let's take a walk? I still need to see the back of the house. " Said Katherine as Elena just nodded **&** stood up keeping a low smile on her face. Katherine giggled **&** took her hand gently following her in the shadow of the back of the house.

* * *

But **Stefan** saw it all.  
**Not** really satisfied by his wife getting all the attention.  
**Not** satisfied how she **acted** around _Katherine_.  
**Not** satisfied at _all.  
Elena is getting into a lot of trouble when she is back._

* * *

**AN: **okay so this was it for the chapter one. i am sorry but it is late & i am feeling a little tired also i need to check my roleplay account on tumblr so i will be back when you leave a few reviews to this chapter to write the new one. c:


End file.
